The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 4
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: This episode realises five known characters that will later join the Defenders. In this story their world is in grave danger. Can the heroes win this battle?


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 4: A World in Trouble

2 hours earlier

(_Somewhere out in space, there's a world where going to visit. Why? Because the people who live there do not realise that their lives could be turned into nightmares. Two hours earlier everything was normal and a new creature was spending his hours working_)

(_A humanoid mouse was working on his computer and his nephew just steps in_)

Benjamin: Hey, Uncle G. How are you?

Geronimo: Oh hello, Benjamin. Everything's fine, but there's lot of work these days.

Benjamin: You're overworking too much, uncle. Shouldn't you better rest a bit?

Geronimo: I don't have time to rest. As a journalist you must always have great news.

(_Then his two other family members arrived: his prankish cousin Trap and his gorgeous sister Thea_)

Thea: Benjamin is right, brother. You're overworking to much.

Trap: Yeah, sooner or later you can't sleep anymore.

Geronimo: I appreciate what you do, but I always do what grandpa Shortpaws should do.

(_Benjamin looked out of the window and saw a familiar sight_)

Benjamin: Hey, Ain't that Simon Squealer?

Thea: That's him. We better chase him and see what he's up to.

Benjamin: Uncle Geronimo, Thea and I have a little business to do.

Geronimo: Alright, whatever he's up to, it might be great news.

Thea: Let's chase him.

(_Thea and Benjamin are chasing Simon afoot_, _but Simon ran into an alley_)

Benjamin: He ran into that alley, but why?

Thea: I don't know, it could also be a trap. We better be careful.

(_The two are still chasing their rival by walking into the alley_)

Thea: Wait.

Benjamin: What is it, Thea?

Thea: I think I hear voices.

(_They followed the voices and saw who they are_)

(Familiar voice): So how are we going to do it?

Thea: That sounds like Sally.

Benjamin: But who are those guys?

Sally Rasmaussen: It is a great idea to take over this world.

Dr. Facilier: I couldn't agree better.

Sally Rasmaussen: But where are the other criminals of New Mouse City, aren't they joining our plan?

The Riddler: I don't know. It's also possible they have other matters to deal with.

Sally Rasmaussen: Matters? You mean they have other important things to do than taking over Mouse Island?

Hef the Heffalump: We don't know for sure, Sally.

Simon: Sally, I have contact.

Sally Rasmaussen: What is it?

Simon: They're ready for the invasion.

Benjamin: I've never seen people like that before.

Thea: I don't know who those creeps are, but it sure doesn't look good.

Darcy: (_picking up a sent_) Allies, we're being watched.

Dr. Facilier: Hm.

Darcy: I better double myself. (_she makes a copy of herself_) The one is going to look and the other is going to stay.

Thea: Where's that woman?

(_Then Darcy cast one of her spells behind her back_)

Thea: Aaaah!

Sally Rasmaussen: Well, well. If it isn't Stilton.

Hef the Heffalump: Uh, a mouse. A... a... a GIANT MOUSE. Waaaaaaaaaaaah. (_Hef goes into the air and lands on Riddler_)

The Riddler: Here we go again.

Hef the Heffalump: Please, keep it away from me.

The Riddler: Will you please get off me, Hef.

Hef the Heffalump: Sorry, Eddie.

Dr. Facilier: Hey, Sally. I got a little spy. (_He grabbed Benjamin_)

Thea: Let him go, you... whatever you are.

Dr. Facilier: Oh, haven't I introduced myself how rude. Dr. Facilier aka The Shadow Man, master in dark arts and voodoo. These are my pals: Hef, The Riddler and you also know Sally and Simon and... Hey, where's Darcy?

Darcy: Right here, Facilier. Hey, mouse girl, turn around. Surprise. (_evil giggling_)

Thea: What is all this, Sally?

Sally Rasmaussen: Oh, haven't we told you about our little plan yet? We and some others are going to take over this world first.

The Riddler: Soon the Lords of Shadow will rule the whole universe.

Thea: Huh, the Lords of Shadow.

Darcy: But sadly enough you and that kid are will not live to tell the tale.

Sally: Your brother doesn't know it, huh. Well, too bad, you have lost.

Thea: Grrr, you won't get away with this, Sally.

Benjamin: Yeah, you and your bunch of weirdos will be in jail.

Dr. Facilier: Don't you disrespect us, little man! Don't you derogate or deride!

Sally: Beware, this could be your last song.

Dr. Facilier: (_starts singing_) _You're in my world now, not your world. And I got friends on the other side._  
(Strange voices): _He's got friends on the other side._

Benjamin: What's that sound.  
Dr. Facilier: Thats an echo, Benjamin. Just a little something we have here in New Mous City. A little parlor trick, don't worry.

_Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease.  
If you relax it will enable me to do- anything I please.  
I can read your future, I can change around some, too._  
_I look deep into your heart and soul- you do have a soul, don't you, Sissy?  
Make your wildest dreams come true!  
I got Voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I aint even tried!_  
_And I got friends on the other side._

(Strange voices): _He's got friends on the other side!_

Dr. Facilier: _The cards, the cards, the cards will tell.  
The past, the present, and the future as well.  
The cards... the cards... Just take three.  
Take a little trip into your future with me!_

Dr. Facilier: I think I know how it will be. The invasion of the Dark Lords will begin. Everything will be lost. And you can choose: be our slaves or DIE!

Thea: You monster, we will never choose your side.

Dr. Facilier: Then we better first hold you captive after the invasion. Here we go. (_singing)_ _Are you ready?!_

(Strange voices): _Are you ready?!_

Dr. Facilier: _Are you- ready?!  
Transformation Central!_

(Strange voices): _Transformation Central!_

Dr. Facilier: _Transformation Central!_

(Strange voices): _Transformation Central!_

Dr. Facilier: _Transformacation Central! Can you feel it?  
You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright!  
I hope you're satisfied.  
BUT, if you ain't, don't blame me.  
You can blame my friends on the other side... _Ah ha ha ha ha!

(Strange voices): _You got__what you wanted!  
But you lost what you had!_

Dr. Facilier: (_evil laugh and hushes_)

Castlevania – Before the unthinkable had happened

Me: I'm bored.

Cera: You can say that again.

Sora: Nothing has happened since yesterday.

Alucard: Say, Sean. When would you start your animal park again?

Me: Why, tomorrow.

Belle: Maybe something can be happening in this world or another.

Tucker (from Danny Phantom): Relax, Belle. Not so much can happen on a day like this.

(_Meanwhile in New Mouse City_)

Simon: Geronimo is suspecting nothing, this might be our chance. (_evil laugh_)

Prince Noguda: I can't wait so much longer, when will the invasion? But I also don't want have germs on me.

Simon: You're such a wimp, the invasion will start when our master told Sally that she can summon the minions.

(_Simon sees Sally on a building as a sign_)

Simon: There she is. Let's begin. Minion squad! Round up!

(_The minions began to appear and are ready for the invasion_)

(_Meanwhile_)

(_Alarm sounds_)

Me: Alright, fellas. We got work to do.

Tooth Fairy (from Rise of the Guardians): I wonder what's the problem.

Me: A world is in danger.

Snow White: Oh no. We must do something.

Me: I know. Start the Helicarrier!

(_We go to the Mega-Gummi Ship and we're gonna be on our way_)

Me: See you later, mother. Ready? Blast off!

(_We flew to a new world and the crisis already began_. _People are screaming and getting killed_)

Hades: Alright, minions. Destroy everything in your way.

Sally Rasmaussen: Just a couple of hours and we'll celebrate our victory.

Pandora: Aaaaaah, get away, you scary thing.

Trap: Geronimo, open the door! Save me!

Geronimo: Trap, get in!

Trap: Take that. (_punches a Heartless_)

Pandora: Good punch.

Trap: Thank you.

Geronimo: What's going on?

Trap: I don't know. I was just watching television in my house and then these monsters came.

Geronimo: That's absolutely very strange. I've never seen creatures like that before. Something's wrong. (_gasps_) But where are Thea and Benjamin?

Pandora: Oh no. I hope they're alright.

(_Thea and Benjamin are trapped somewhere. They're sitting on chairs and are binded. Hef is guarding_)

Thea: I can't believe something like this is happening.

Benjamin: You sure can say that again.

Thea: How should it be with Geronimo?

Benjamin: I don't know. I hope they're okay. I'm not sure if they can beat those creatures.

Thea: We must try to escape.

Benjamin: I think I have an idea. Hey you!

Hef the Heffalump: What?

Benjamin: Why don't you join the invasion?

Hef the Heffalump: Someon has to guard the prisoners.

Benjamin: You do know we're mice, right?

Thea: What are you doing?

(_Benjamin winks an eye_)

Thea: Oh.

Hef the Heffalump: Yeah, that's right.

Benjamin: And do you also know that mice are contagious.

Hef the Heffalump: No, but I'm really scared now.

Benjamin: Thea, try to sneeze.

Thea: Okay.

(_Benjamin and Thea are sneezing pretending to be infectious_)

Hef the Heffalump: No, get away from me! Buddies, help me!

Thea: That guy surely is afraid of mice?

Benjamin: By hearin it, yes. Look there's a knife and my benpad.

Thea: Let's grab it.

(_They try to get nearerand freed themselves_)

Thea: Good work, Benjamin. Come on we have to stop them.

(_In the crisis Thea and Benjamin are trying to find the three others_)

Geronimo: Thea! Benjamin!

Thea: Geronimo! (_then Thea is getting hit by something_)

Geronimo: No! (_Geronimo, Benjamin, Trap and Pandora are also getting hit_)

Thea: (_moaning_) Sandra? You too?

Sandra (from Geronimo Stilton): Didn't expect to see me, huh. Now is the time you're gonna disappear forever. Dream Eaters. Attack. (_and she also aims her lipstick gun at Thea_)

Me: That's what you think. (_hitting Sandra_)

(_Thea awoke and saw her savior_)

Me: Defenders! Assemble!

(_Instead of an invasion, a great battle takes place_)

Treebeard: Little Heartless, burarum.

Aragorn: To victory!

Daffy Duck: You like hitting people,huh (_to a Heartless_) Let's see if you like this. Woohoo!

Benjamin: Wow, who are those?

Geronimo: I don't know, but this is absolutly strange.

Pandora: Cool, look at them go.

Trap: This is the coolest thing I've ever seen.

Thea: Come on, they need help.

Geronimo: No, it's too dangerous.

Thea: You better help, bro.

Geronimo: Alright, then.

(_The Stilton also seem to join the battle as careful as they can_)

Thea: Hey, you better need us.

Me: Thea? You will help us.

Thea: Huh, how do you know my name?

Me: No time to explain. Let's fight.

Thea: (_nods_)

Benjamin: Hey, ugly guys. Say cheese. (_takes a flash picture and tries to fight_)

Thea: Time for the three-double spider twist.

Me: Damn, what a woman.

Pandora: Hey, need help? (_to Beast_)

Prince Adam/The Beast: You'll help us.

Pandora: (_nods_)

Prince Adam/The Beast: (_smiles_)

(_We kept fighting and at last victory was ours_)

Sally Rasmaussen: This ain't over yet.

Me: Sally! So you and some other villains are behind this.

Sally Rasmaussen: Ah, the boy who holds the key. I have a goodbye present for you all.

(_A giant Heartless appeared: Guard Armor_)

Me: This Heartless must be the horde leader.

Thea: Yeah, so.

Sora: He means if we beat it the invasion might stop.

Thea: Then bring it on.

(_We fight a hard battle against the giant Heartless, but we succeed. The Heartless begins to fall into pieces and the heart also disappears. After the fight, me and the defenders first try to find one of the villains, but then we went home without saying goodbye. But something tells us that the five mice might have a role to play_)

William Shortpaws: (_on the phone_) Geronimo, have you found news?

Geronimo: How can I find news this time, when we were just under attack.

William Shortpaws: Under attack? What do you mean? Is someone hurt?

Geronimo: Some people, but we're fine.

William Shortpaws: That's fine. I call you later, okay.

Geronimo: Goodbye, grandpa.

Thea: Can someone tell me what's going on out there and what's the goal?

Geronimo: I don't know what that went all about. We might know later, but on the other hand I have a great scoop.

Benjamin: Did you saw those guys?

Pandora: Yeah, that was amazing.

Benjamin: That fox shooting arrows, that duck casting some kind of magic and the big muscled guys said 'raaaaaarh'.

Thea: I gotta admit, that was one big battle. I also want to join.

Pandora: Me too.

Benjamin: Me too.

Trap: And me too.

Benjamin: How about you, Uncle G.

Geronimo: I don't know sure, maybe I think about it.

(_Meanwhile in Geronimo's studio telling the news_)

Geronimo:'At first, nothing seems to happen New Mous City. Untill the whole world was under attack by strange unknown creatures. Some of the leaders where the Daily Rat representators Sally Rasmaussen and Simon Squealer, but also some other criinals of the city and unknown other visitors. The day was saved by the Stiltons and a large super hero team. Nobody knows about these persons, but we'll find it out. For the Rodent's Gazette, this was Geronimo Stilton. Sleep well and healthy again tomorrow.'

Benjamin: And cut.

Geronimo: I still don't know what's going on here, but I'll find out.

(_Back in Castlevania_)

Jack Skellington: Man, that was one hard battle.

Legolas: Yeah, and those five mice were helping us.

Tai (from Digimon): I think they better join us.

Agumon (from Digimon): I think so too.

Oliver Hardy: Did you also saw that mouse girl fight. A real karate master.

Cinderella: We can use someone like that in our team.

Faline: Absolutely

Tigger: Guys, we better drink for that. Come and get it.

Winnie the Pooh: Thank you, Tigger. I like a good drink.

Puffin (from the Swan Princess): Fill also a glass for me.

Thumper: To victory.

Me: Soon, Stiltons. Soon.

**THE END**


End file.
